


丝袜

by cowtomato



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowtomato/pseuds/cowtomato





	丝袜

“呃啊，啊，轻点，轻点……”  
“呼，嗯……嗯嗯……呜……”  
敏熙一手握着亨俊的性器，一边在后面抽插着，敏熙的性器每次进入的时候，亨俊的精液就不断泄出。  
“啊，喜欢，哈……亨俊啊……呃”  
敏熙握着亨俊的性器上下撸动，在亨俊的耳边低语：我爱你，我爱你，随即整个性器连根进入。敏熙并没有立刻拔出，亨俊感到里面的涌动，敏熙的性器离开身体时，精液顺势流到大腿根部。敏熙看着亨俊的胸口随着呼吸起伏，拿了湿纸巾温柔地擦拭亨俊的屁股，这是每次必不可少的神圣步骤。  
“亲爱的，饭……饭……”  
“嗯嗯……”  
敏熙顶着鸟窝似的发型，晃晃悠悠地起身走向厨房，把装了水的锅放在炉灶上，回到房间。敏熙跨坐在快要睡着的亨俊身上，晨勃的轮廓在白色运动裤下十分显眼。太色情了，穿上衣服……听到亨俊的斥责，敏熙也不为所动，躺倒亨俊身旁抱住了他。  
“真是可爱死了。”  
“别这样……好丑……”  
“我说过好几遍了，你早上也很漂亮很可爱。”  
敏熙像是要证明自己的话一般，在闭着眼睛有些水肿的亨俊脸上连亲了几下，还轻轻亲了一下亨俊的嘴，直直地望着他的脸，轻咬了一下他的鼻尖。厨房传来水开的声音，敏熙急忙走到厨房，听到摆放餐桌的声音，亨俊起身简单冲了个澡。  
“我来洗碗吧。”  
“算了，昨天晚上的碗也没洗呢……”  
“没关系，你去洗澡吧。”  
敏熙洗澡的时候，亨俊围着粉红底草莓图案的围裙洗碗。这种围裙实在不是亨俊的审美，亨俊却一直记得两人一起去超市的时候，老公威胁说如果不买这个围裙，就要当场脱他的裤子，于是，强行把这个围裙放在了购物车中。  
“亲爱的，我穿什么呢”  
敏熙只穿着一条内裤，从背后抱住亨俊，在亨俊身上磨蹭着下身，亨俊顿时脸红，拱起屁股推了一下敏熙。  
“啊，别……我洗碗呢”  
“你洗你的，我做我的”  
敏熙褪下自己的内裤，把性器塞入亨俊的大腿中间，亨俊的大腿内侧瞬间滚烫了起来。  
“敏熙，好烫……”  
大腿内侧的嫩肉因为摩擦红了一大片，敏熙仿佛听不到亨俊说的话，加快速度开始了抽插，片刻后，把手搭在亨俊的腰间，一把扯下了亨俊的短裤和内裤。敏熙掰开亨俊的臀瓣，手指轻抚股沟，两根手指顺势进入了穴口。亨俊的身体僵着，敏熙轻拍了一下亨俊的屁股，让亨俊放松，不要紧张。  
“啊，都说不要了，哈……”  
“马上，马上就好”  
敏熙嘴上哄着，手上不停地搅动着甬道，对着扩张好的内壁按压了几下，抽出了手指。水槽里的碗筷早已被遗忘了许久，只有水槽边沿被亨俊扶着。敏熙托着亨俊下巴掰过他的脸，急不可耐地吻上他的唇，吻到亨俊嘴边满是口水，仿佛要吃掉对方。敏熙握住自己的性器，很快就送入了穴口。  
“嗯嗯，嗯，嗯嗯嗯……”  
亨俊发出像是挠人的小猫一般的呻吟声，敏熙扶着亨俊的胯，慢慢地抽动。亨俊清楚地感觉到填满自己的敏熙慢慢地抽离。  
“啊，啊嗯，嗯，嗯嗯……”  
敏熙比刚才更急躁了一些，扶住水槽的边缘，用力抽插着，快感直冲头顶，亨俊险些站不住。  
“哈，啊，嗯，喜欢，啊，喜欢……”  
喜欢吗？嗯？敏熙用力抽动着腰肢，一边吻上了亨俊的脸颊。在快感的作用下，亨俊抬起一条腿，有些踉跄，敏熙把一只手放在了亨俊的腰后，半抱着他，用来支撑。在敏熙的保护下，亨俊放松了全身的力气，穴口也随之更加放松了，性器抽插时，软软的穴口一张一合，反复紧紧地咬住进入的性器。敏熙置身天堂，逐渐放空，紧紧环住亨俊的腰，用力地晃动。  
“啊，哈，亨俊，呃啊，啊，喜欢……啊，嗯”  
敏熙的喘息盖过了亨俊的哭声，整个厨房满是肌肤碰撞和摩擦的响声。正摆动着腰部的亨俊随着一声呻吟射精了，正值高潮的敏熙快速抽动着，随即射在了亨俊体内。精液逐渐填满着亨俊，射精后的敏熙没有马上瘫软，轻轻地晃动了几下，把剩下的精液尽数射出。下身抽离的同时，精液立刻从微张的穴口立刻涌出，敏熙让亨俊趴伏在水槽边，掰开亨俊的屁股，按压着穴口周围的嫩肉，精液再一次顺着穴口涌出。敏熙看着一张一合的穴口，用自己的食指堵住了流出的精液。  
“啊，干嘛啊……”  
“怀孕吧，怀孕。”  
“怀孕了就……不能这样做爱了”  
敏熙故作惊吓，赶快开始清理精液。虽然明知不能怀孕，还是觉得很好笑。也知道对方明明不喜欢小孩，只是故意这样打趣。  
临近敏熙下班的时间。昨天不知道一天做了多少回，亨俊觉得身后隐隐作痛。亨俊想要自己看一下，又怕敏熙马上到家……如果让敏熙帮忙看的话，可能要边冲过来边说：我用JB来帮你看。绝对不能这样，痛得不能再做了。亨俊最终还是脱掉裤子趴在床上，从对面的镜子上看了看，看不太清楚，亨俊放下手上的药膏，两手掰开自己 的屁股，这种方法仍然看不清自己穴口内部。正思索着要等敏熙回来还是去医院的时候，房门开了。亲爱的，我回……咳咳……  
“想多了，快过来”  
一脸期待的敏熙摸着自己西裤里面的性器走过来。  
“亲爱的不是那样的，我不能做了……”  
“不能做？为什么？”  
“里面好像受伤了……好痛……”  
“那应该涂口水啊，拿氟西丁（药膏）干什……”  
“涂了氟西丁才会好啊，少废话了，给我涂”  
亨俊看着敏熙深呼吸让自己平静，还对着自己的下体嘟嘟囔囔，瞬间有些后悔，这真的是我老公吗。  
敏熙拿着药膏，掰开亨俊的屁股，直直地盯着亨俊的穴口。亨俊不禁有些害羞和尴尬，这样盯着的确有些……早知道不拜托他了。突然，敏熙的脸靠到亨俊的穴口边，穴口瞬间沾满了口水。  
“我，啊……就知道会这样”  
敏熙抬起头，又把手指放进穴口搅动，亨俊猛然感到一阵刺痛。  
“啊，刚刚，刚刚那里”  
“这里？这里痛吗？”  
敏熙戳了戳刚才的位置，亨俊一下子皱起眉头。敏熙手指沾了药膏，一放进穴口的瞬间，药膏就消失了，敏熙说照这样下去没办法知道伤口有没有涂到药，于是手指裹满了药膏，开始搅动甬道。亨俊意识到如果在这个时候发出呻吟，下场只能是刺激到敏熙，于是红着脸捂住了嘴。  
穴口风波就这样过去了。但问题是此后的一个星期都没有办法做爱的事情。婚后除了敏熙出差，一天都没有落下过。然而敏熙这次却没有表现强烈的遗憾，亨俊忍不住在心里偷偷念叨自己选老公选得太对了。敏熙环住亨俊的腰，问亨俊在想什么，亨俊回道只是太累了，便闭上了眼睛。睡着之后被细碎的呻吟惊醒，再次醒来。  
“啊，哈，俊，亨俊……”  
脖颈感觉到敏熙的炙热的呼吸和低沉的嗓音，敏熙贴在亨俊身后自慰。亨俊比起惊吓更觉得抱歉，毕竟是新婚，毕竟两人如胶似漆……这样也无可厚非。亨俊正打算忽略身后发生的事情，再次入睡，耳边却传来粘腻的声响，或许是因为许久没有寻欢，倾泻出的液体比以往还要多，敏熙的手每动一下，都传来湿润粘腻的声音。亨俊迟疑了片刻，转过身望着敏熙。  
“呃……”  
“……”  
敏熙满脸通红，怕是恨不得找个地洞钻进去。亲爱的，不是这样的……我只是……太像变态了吧……对不起。亨俊望着念念有词忙着道歉的敏熙，掀开被子含住了敏熙的性器。敏熙低吟了一声，屈起双腿，亨俊把头埋在敏熙两腿间，握住敏熙的性器，舌头舔舐着敏熙的铃口，头也跟着上下摆动，上面传来敏熙的呻吟。敏熙起身又躺下，重复了几次，终于老老实实地躺了下来，扯住亨俊的头发。敏熙有时在极度的快感之下，就会有这样的举动。亨俊抬起了头，握着敏熙的性器上下摩擦了几下，其实和之前敏熙自己做的差不多，但敏熙像是比刚才更加兴奋。敏熙张开嘴小声呻吟，满脸通红。亨俊感到手有些酸，于是放开手，再次含住了敏熙的性器，上下吮吸着，片刻后，舌尖感受到了湿润。精液一滴一滴流出，亨俊犹豫了一下，含住铃口吮吸，像吮吸糖果一般，同时伸出舌头舔舐茎身，敏熙忍不住发出阵阵呻吟。  
“啊，哈啊，啊，啊啊，嗯……”  
亨俊扶住敏熙的胯部，含住整个性器，大幅的上下摆动，看到敏熙仰起了脸，亨俊吐出性器，用手握住性器轻轻晃动，敏熙止住了呻吟，皱起眉头，精液涌出。  
折腾了一夜之后的星期六，只有亨俊比较难受，下巴隐隐作痛，另一个人却因为前一夜畅快的泄欲之后，瘫在床上鼾声如雷沉睡到现在。亨俊是觉得新婚期间默默忍耐的敏熙太乖，才用嘴帮他解决，没想到下巴都要脱臼了，早知如此，还不如直接做爱。敏熙和平时安静入睡的样子不同，不停打鼾，亨俊轻轻摸了摸敏熙的鼻子，望了一会儿爱人沉睡的可爱样子，便起身去洗澡了。  
洗完澡回来的时候，敏熙已经消失了。打开手机看到了信息：“运营部门呼叫TT 马上回来哦”，说是马上，想必也是晚上六点了。亨俊想到今天自己个人或许可以尽情好好休息了，想了想又觉得自己那边已经不怎么痛了，今天，应该真的可以做了。但是如果只是和往常一样做，未免太遗憾，亨俊想到附近商场的地下一层神秘新开的情趣用品商店看看。  
回到家看着买来的东西，亨俊就后悔了。刚才走进店里忽然想到，我的卡不是我的卡，是结婚之后敏熙哭着说我们真的是夫妻了同时强行塞过来，于是不得不收下的卡。在店里亨俊想到，如果在这里刷了卡，敏熙一定会收到幸福情趣用品商店消费多少多少的短信吧。亨俊翻了翻羽绒服口袋，找到一万元，虽然很好笑，但这钱也不是自己的钱，是敏熙披着这件羽绒服去超市随手塞到口袋里的。亨俊正想着是不是要回家拿自己的卡，这时，一条丝袜映入眼帘，红色网纱丝袜，细密的网编制而成，只有臀部中间是空的，想来也知道用途了，看了一下价格，刚好只有6000元。  
虽然买是买回来了，但却令人苦恼，后面露着，一看就是为了做爱，但穿上之后一看，未免过于色情且尴尬。虽说是丝袜，材质却和普通丝袜不同，摸着自己的腿，有种异样的感觉。刚要脱下，客厅传来密码锁的声音。天……这个怎么办。  
“……干什么呢？”  
亨俊把被子蒙起来，尴尬地躺在床上，看着亨俊像是认真地小狗狗一样的表情，敏熙心里暗暗思索着自己是否做错了什么。  
“眼睛，眼睛闭上？”  
“眼睛？”  
“嗯，闭上眼睛……过来坐在床上”  
刚下班的敏熙没有读懂亨俊的意思，一脸憨相地笑着说：啊，什么啊~你要干什么~我才不要闭眼睛。亨俊顿时失去了耐心。  
“干嘛啊，干嘛还生气”  
“让你闭眼睛就闭眼睛，总是不听”  
“周末加班回来很累啊，周末了我就不能发发牢骚吗？”  
“什么？我如果发牢骚你都不知道会……”  
亨俊火冒三丈，掀开被子起身，屁股感到阵阵凉风，亨俊惨叫一声立刻缩回去蒙上被子。  
“……什么啊”  
“什么什么，累就去洗澡吧”  
亨俊气得在被子里脱掉丝袜扔掉，穿上内裤跑出了房间。敏熙一个人在房间里捡起丝袜，展开细细观看了一下。哇，西八……天啊，我竟然这么没有眼色。敏熙双眼含泪，走到坐在沙发的亨俊跟前，双膝跪下。  
“宝宝，对不起”  
“您不是累吗，我不说什么了，您去睡觉吧”  
“真的对不起……我错了，这么没有眼色，让你伤心了”  
“不伤心，你快去睡觉吧！”  
亨俊大叫一声，然后大步走到浴室，意思是洗洗睡了。敏熙用西装袖子抹了抹眼泪。  
两人一言不发躺在床上，有些尴尬。以往敏熙都是一躺下就吻上亨俊的。新婚之后的第一次吵架，气氛有些阴沉。和恋爱不同，婚后的争吵更需要时间去冷静。而恋爱的时候争吵还有给双方单独冷静的时间和空间。刚刚还在吵架，却又要一起睡觉的事实令双方都很不舒服。最终亨俊瞥了一眼仰平躺在床上望着天花板的敏熙，支起身子。  
“怎么了，怎么了”  
“就……我还是在客厅睡吧”  
亨俊整理好被子起身，却听到身后传来抽泣声，原以为是敏熙装哭，一回头，却看到敏熙泪如雨下。亨俊想起两人恋爱的时候。结婚之后从来没哭过，亨俊都差点忘了，敏熙其实是个很爱哭的人。敏熙的眼泪就像断了线的珠子一样，用睡衣袖子擦着眼泪，一脸委屈地望着亨俊，亨俊只好投降了，默默走过去，把敏熙搂进怀里开始哄。  
“哭什么嘛，知道了，对不起，原谅你了”  
“客厅，客厅……呜呜”  
大概像是说怎么可以把我一个人丢下去客厅睡，被亨俊揽在怀里发出呜咽声，大概是责备说怎么可以把我一个人丢下，这也算是夫妻吗。  
“我去客厅就让你那么伤心吗？”  
敏熙不作声，点了点头，把亨俊的手揽过去擦干了自己的眼泪。然后看着亨俊的眼色，又时不时打量着床下。  
“总看那边干嘛？”  
“……丝袜……”  
果然。  
亨俊拿着丝袜走进浴室，脱光了衣服。浴室门口传来声响，怕是连这一会儿都忍不了，在门口等着呢。亨俊迟疑了片刻，最终还是把内裤脱掉，穿上了丝袜。总是忍不住想上手摸一下丝袜后面的小洞，真不知道是谁设计的，真是变态至极。  
一打开浴室门，就看到一坨东西挡在门口，看都不用看也知道一定是老公了。敏熙后退了一步，上下扫视着亨俊。敏熙比想象的要淡定的多，抱起亨俊走到卧室，把亨俊扔到了床上。（轻轻的扔ㅋㅋ)被扔到床上已经是家常便饭，亨俊并没有特别的感觉。  
“宝宝，这个在哪里买的？”  
“那个……常去的肉店那个商场的地下，新开的”  
枕头被推到一旁，亨俊把枕头扯过来靠在上面，敏熙把手放在网袜遮住的大腿上，从大腿内部开始，像是抚摸琴键一般抚摸着每一寸肌肤。摸到刚刚洗完澡的白嫩小脚，伸出舌头舔了舔脚底，顺着向上舔到脚踝。网纱的触感有些陌生，但也让敏熙更快地兴奋了起来。敏熙让亨俊屈起双腿，掰开他的双腿，张到比平时还要开。亨俊的屁股被床垫挤压着，丝袜的洞和亨俊的穴口几乎在同一位置。敏熙伸手拂过两股之间，然后抱住亨俊，把他的身子翻了过去，趴伏着的亨俊上身压低，屁股上翘，敏熙的手指抚摸着股沟，随即舔了上去。  
“嗯，嗯，哈，啊……嗯……”  
敏熙疯狂舔舐着亨俊的穴口，网纱在脸上的触感让敏熙瞬间想要扯掉丝袜，但是立刻又清醒了起来。扯坏了就……不能再用了。  
“呃啊，嗯，啊，啊……喜欢”  
敏熙的脸埋在亨俊身后的双丘之间，感觉到亨俊的身子开始瘫软，膝盖有些支撑不住了。敏熙拖着亨俊的膝盖，让亨俊平趴在床上，已经有了快感的亨俊，在敏熙的舌尖侵略着穴口的时候就接连射了两次，此刻疲惫不堪，只喘着粗气。敏熙的手在大腿附近的网纱上摸索，紧贴在亨俊身上，送入了自己。下身瞬间被填满，亨俊发出了抽泣声。  
“呜呜，嗯，呃啊，哈……”  
“啊，亨俊啊，嗯，呃……”  
敏熙抽离了片刻，之后连根送入，用力抽插，顿时响起肌肤的碰撞声。敏熙粗壮的性器填满甬道，又立即抽离，仿佛要直冲而上一般，深深地插入。伴随着敏熙的晃动，亨俊发出小猫一般的呻吟声。敏熙紧紧地贴在亨俊的身上，托住亨俊的小腹，抬起胯部开始小幅晃动。亨俊张着嘴，敏熙吻上亨俊被口水打湿的下巴，扶住亨俊的小腹，用力贯入。敏熙的性器在亨俊消瘦的小腹上凸起，又消失，这样重复了几次，敏熙抽出自己的性器，在亨俊的屁股上晃动着，随即射精了。  
或许，他们的新婚生活还会持续很久。


End file.
